Lilith
by musicis4ever
Summary: When Lilith, the first child of Lady Galadriel, decides to fight, she changes her identity so she hides her true self. However, things change when her best friend Legolas catches her eye. (Crappy summary, but give the story a chance. NO FLAMES!) R&R Rated T to be safe! Due to certain events, not reviews, I've decided to make this a one-shot story... Sorry folks


**I know that I've been away for a while, but this is what I was working on. Let me know what you think of it, but no flaming allowed! Oh, and I fixed this chapter with tips from Concha G, so thanks for that ****J**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.R.R. Tolkien or Peter Jackson, therefore I don't own the rights to the LOTR series or characters, just my own.**

**Prologue**

Lady Galadriel smiled as she rested her hands on her protruding belly, in the quarters of her room. Her first child and with a member of her own kind. She closed her blue eyes in bliss. She knew her child would be a blessing. She felt a tiny kick. Her husband, Dan, came behind her and wrapped his arms as best as he could around her.

"Good morning, my love." He said, kissing her.

"Yes it is, now that you're here, Dan." Galadriel turned around, caressing his scarred face.

"It's time, isn't it?" He knew her thoughts. She nodded and was led into the infirmary. A few hours later, she was holding her newborn daughter.

"She's beautiful! Just like her mother." Dan breathed, taking her in his arms. He was afraid of dropping her. She had white blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. She stopped fussing and wrapped her tiny fingers around his finger. Tears filled his blue eyes.

"My love, are you all right?" Galadriel asked.

"Yes. I'm just happy, that's all." He kissed his daughter.

"What should her name be?" Galadriel wondered, taking her baby back. Dan looked across Lorien at the lilies blooming in the water.

"Lilith." He decided. Galadriel smiled maternally and kissed her daughter's tiny fist. She cooed.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"It's perfect for her." She responded. Dan grinned and sat beside them.

"Our little Lilith." He whispered, kissing her head.

"Someday, you will have to tell her the truth." Galadriel said, looking at him. He sighed.

"Yes, I know. I'll wait until she's of age and then I'll tell her. I don't want her childhood to be ruined by carrying around a heavy burden."

"When you're ready, tell her."

"I promise."

When Lilith turned ten, she began her training to become a lady in Lorien. Dan helped train her in combat and riding on the grounds of Rivendell because there were fewer trees to dodge. One day, they were riding to Rivendell as usual, but he had a sad look in his normally twinkling eyes. They stopped near an unknown river, off the path to Rivendell.

"Father, what's on your mind?"

"Lilith, I didn't wish to tell you until I thought you were ready. The truth is –" He looked at a place behind her and his eyes widened. Lilith felt her pulse quickening as she turned around. She couldn't properly see who was in the thicket, but she did see the sun shining off the long sword she recognized from her studies.

"Ride, Lilly! Don't look back and don't stop until you reach Rivendell. Go now!" Dan shouted as he let an arrow loose on the person behind her.

"But – "

"Go Lilith, please!" He looked at her pleadingly and she hesitantly rode away at a high-speed gallop. She arrived at Rivendell with tears in her eyes. She dismounted her mare and waited for Dan in the stables, until well after the sun set. Lord Elrond entered with Dan's stallion, however Dan was not in the saddle.

"I'm truly sorry, Lilith. He fought nobly and died a hero. We have sent a message to your mother, but you must stay here until daylight."

"I understand." Lilith responded, her spirits down. She followed Elrond to an empty room.

"This is where you'll sleep. I will send for you tomorrow." He left. No sooner had he closed the door then Lilith burst into tears. She made a solemn vow that she would fight in her father's name to defeat the evil that took his life. By the time she turned fifteen, Galadriel had remarried. Her new father was Celeborn, which was fine with her since he had given her her first sword seven years ago. Although it was more like a dagger now, but she never fought without it.


End file.
